How Videl Survived Those Nine Months
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: After the wedding of Gohan and Videl, the obvious has happened. Videl is pregnant. For real this time, but how will she cope with an overprotective Gohan, a midlife crisis father and the press. Not to mention other guests as well..
1. Default Chapter

**How Videl Survived Those Nine Months…**

**Prologue.**

Disclaimer: I only own my characters okay? Thank you.

A/N: Well, it's been a while but I'm back and with a new story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_It had been a year and several months since Gohan and I got married. David was doing a degree in architecture and working at the same time to support his wife Andrea and their daughter. Andrea had taken time out from her job as a secretary to take care of the baby. Natalie was doing something, she refused to tell us what. Nicholas was currently working as an intern for one of the biggest computer and technology companies in the world. It was a division of the Capsule Corporation that Bulma devised, which mainly focused on the programs behind the capsules. Gohan was still ploughing through his studies, dead set on becoming a teacher. Me? I was still deciding. If I wanted, I could do any job in the world. There was just the fact that everyone else had become so successful doing what they enjoyed. I only enjoyed…what did I enjoy? I wasn't really sure._**

Anyway, the six of us were still the best of friends and we had this big dinner at my house planned for weeks. It was the only time that everyone was free.

"Mmm, fis chkin's grea Feedl!" Gohan said with his mouth full of chicken.

"Um, thanks?" Videl replied. "Hon, have you tried chewing before you swallow?" Gohan stared at her blankly.

"I don't think he knows what chewing is dude." David smirked. A chicken bone hit his head. "Hey!"

"David, don't even think about it. If I get any funky chicken smells in my carpets…" Videl warned. David put the drumstick down and sank in his seat.

"Miss Videl, why you pulling such a turtle mood on us tonight?" Nicholas asked. Videl looked at him with a 'huh?' face.

"He means why are you being so snappy." Natalie translated.

"I am NOT being snappy!" Videl snapped.

"Sor-ry Donny!" Nicholas replied.

"I always thought that Leonardo was the snappy one." Gohan said innocently.

"Nah, it was Raphael." Natalie chipped in. "Donatello was a genius type, you know how that goes Gohan."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Gohan cried and then blushed furiously. "Gomen…"

"ENOUGH!!" Videl yelled. Silence fell over the room and all that could be heard was the distinct sound of stifled laughter. "What are you sniggering at Andie?"

"Just you Vid. You're in such a huff because you don't know how to tell everyone that you're pregnant." Andrea laughed and then slapped her hands on her mouth. "Oopsie…"

"You're pregnant and we didn't know about it?!" Nicholas said, then he turned his attention to Gohan. 

"Forget you guys! I'm psychic and I didn't even freakin know! My alignment must be off…" Natalie sighed.

"You sly dog." David smirked. "You're gonna be a daddy!"

**BOOF!**

"Gohan? Gohan?" David asked. "Wow, he's fainted."

**FLASH!!**

"Where in the blue hell did you pull that camera from Nat?"

"Hammerspace Vid. Looks like Heero had something useful in those spandex shorts of his."

"Oy…"

"Since when have you been looking at his spandex shorts?!"

**_And that is how Gohan found out I was pregnant. From that first reaction I could tell that he was NOT going to be relaxed about this. I had him to worry about, plus his mother and my father. Not to mention my friends and the press…_**

****

This was going to be a hard nine months.

I know, I know. It's a VERY short chapter! But it's just the beginning dudes. Watch this space!


	2. Chapter One: Waaaaaah! My baby is having...

How Videl Survived Those Nine Months

**Chapter One: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! My baby is having a baby!!"**

A/N: Hopefully, this chapter will be a lot longer than the last. And a lot more entertaining too ^_^Oh yah, some major changes have been made to "The Young Ones" so you might wanna read that.****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well, seeing my husband faint at the mention of a baby didn't really boost my own confidence. Here was the man who defeated Cell when he was just a boy and faced monsters before that. Now David opens his big mouth and mentions that Gohan's gonna be a daddy and he hits the floor. And at the time, I thought that was my biggest problem…

"Has he woken up yet?" David asked, while munching on potato chips. Videl narrowed her eyes.

"No he hasn't, thanks to you." Videl said.

"Woah, calm down Raph. No need to be so snappy!" David said defensively.

"Yah, it's not his fault Gohan's weak." Nicholas commented.

"Gohan is not weak!" Videl protested.

"That's true." Andrea agreed.

"Thank you."

"He's just a guy." Andrea said, Natalie slipped her a high five. Videl groaned and went to check on Gohan, who was currently unconscious in their bedroom. Videl looked at him and sighed.

_**If he's like this now how is he going to be when I give birth!** _Videl's forehead creased in deep thought…

Videl's thoughts… 

"Mr Son, we need you in delivery." The doctor said. Gohan paled but followed the doctor nonetheless. Gohan looked at Videl's position and paled even more so.

"Excuse me doctor, but where is the baby gonna come out?" Gohan asked. The doctor whispered it in his ear. "NANI?!"

"That's right Mr Son. Were you asleep in Health and Science that day?" The doctor jokingly asked.

"No, my mother said that I wasn't allowed to participate in that class." Gohan stated matter-of-factly. The doctor sweat-dropped.

End Videl's thoughts… 

"Oh my…" Videl said as she wringed her fingers.

"There's no need to worry Videl. I'm sure that won't happen." Natalie said walking into the room.

"You read my thoughts?" Videl asked, slightly embarrassed.

"It was hard not to! And just in case you wanna know Gohan was in class that day and he almost passed out due to embarrassment. It was so funny!" Natalie laughed.

"It's nice to know that you can laugh at this." Videl muttered. 

"You are so worried. That's not good for the kid." Natalie said. "Of course he has Gohan's blood so there's no telling how he's gonna turn out." Natalie laughed softly.

"It's a girl." Videl said.

"Huh?"

"It's not gonna be a boy. It's gonna be a girl." Videl said.

"Oh yah, Mirai dudes told us you were gonna have a girl." Natalie remembered. Videl laughed sheepishly.

"Actually I forgot all about the Mirai shenshi." Videl said. "It's just something inside me…"

"Mother's intuition." Natalie said.

"How'd you know?"

"My grandma told me about it."

Elsewhere… 

"Are you sure this will help Gohan wake up? I mean, Videl's mad enough as it is!" David said.

"Correction, she's mad at you." Nicholas said. "At least this way, you won't get blamed but she'll be mad at me as well. Safety in numbers Finch my boy."

"If you say so…" David said shaking his head. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost…"

Back to Nat and Vid… 

"This is gonna be some interesting nine months." Natalie said. Videl's face scrunched up. "What's wrong?"

"It's not nine…more like six." Videl said, bracing herself.

"You mean to tell me your already three months gone AND NOBODY KNEW ABOUT IT?!?!" Natalie yelled.

"Um, hehe?"

"Hehe is not going to cut it this time Videl." Natalie scowled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know! I wasn't sure if I was this time…" Videl said.

"Honey, we do not live in a soap opera where women don't know when they're pregnant okay?" Natalie said. There was a brief silence. "Now the title of this story doesn't make sense anymore."

"Huh?!" Videl asked.

"Hehe, never mind." Natalie blushed. The door of the bedroom flew open and Nicholas stood there with a bucket in his hands.

"Nicky, what on earth do you think you're doing?!" Videl demanded.

"Sorry ma'am. Just doing my job." Nicholas said as he put on a gas mask and threw the contents of the bucket on top of Gohan.

"Dude, eew!" Natalie said. Then the smell hit and both Videl's and Natalie's eyes started to water. Videl ran out of the room. "Again with the eew! What the hell is that!?"

"Some stuff I found in the basement. It was really rank!" Nicholas said, grinning underneath the gas mask.

"So you threw it on Gohan?!" Natalie demanded.

"Um, I love you?" Nicholas said sheepishly.

"Clean up this mess NOW!" Natalie said.

"AW GROSS! WHO THE HECK DID THIS?!"

"Great. Now he decides to wake up!" 

And this was just how my friends reacted. All that night I kept worrying about my father's reaction…I kind of already knew how Chi-Chi's reaction was going to be since grandkids was all she talked about ever since Gohan and I started dating…

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! My baby is having a baby!" Chi-Chi squealed.

"But Mom, isn't Videl the one who's having the baby?" Goten asked. Chi-Chi scowled at him and he scurried out of the room.

"So, when is it due? How many weeks are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Um, it's due in six months. So I guess that answers the other question." Gohan said, slightly cowering.

"NANI?! SHE'S THREE MONTHS PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Hey! I didn't know until last night dude!" Gohan said defensively.

"You mean you didn't tell him?!" Chi-Chi screamed at Videl. She then turned to her son. "Young man, did you just call me dude?!"

"Gomen nasai kaasan." Gohan said sheepishly. Videl knew that Chi-Chi was going to yell at her again so…

"Oh, I feel faint." Videl said, her legs starting to waver.

"You look just fine to…VIDEL!" Gohan cried as he caught his wife in his arms. "I wonder what happened."

"She fainted. Geez nii-chan, you're meant to be the smart one!" Goten said. Chi-Chi gave him a look and he disappeared.

**Well, at least that got Chi-Chi off my back for a while…I wonder how Dad's gonna take this.**

Later… 

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" Mr Satan yelled.

"I'm with child daddy." Videl said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say that you're pregnant?" Gohan asked.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!" Mr Satan yelled.

"Well every time I say that he always cries 'you're what?!' in a stupid way and it really bugs me." Videl said. The innocent look on Gohan's face made Videl question her motive to kill Gohan.

"Okies then, I won't say that you're pregnant." Gohan said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!"

"Oh good grief Gohan!" Videl groaned. Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm sorry Videl. I didn't know that your father would act like this." Gohan said. Mr Satan grabbed his collar.

"Look here, I didn't like the fact that you were **dating** my daughter. Then you went and **married** her. Now you've gotten her p-p-p-p…"

"With child daddy." Videl said, rubbing her temples.

"Thanks baby. You'd better take good care of her because if I here that you've made her upset in the slightest I'm gonna cut off your head!" The angry father roared. Gohan sweat-dropped.

"As much as I respect you sir, I don't think you can cut off my head. For both moral and physical reasons." Gohan said.

"Have you gotten stupider or something?!" Videl hissed.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Nothing is to your knowledge."

"Look, it's not my fault that your father can't take the fact that you're pregnant with my child!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!"

"Gohan!"

"Oy…"

We tried to calm my father down but he just kept mumbling about how Gohan must have hypnotised me, and something about gold hair. I had no idea what he was talking about. Anyway, when we left the house something I hadn't anticipated happened…

"Miss Videl! We have news from reliable sources that you're pregnant! Any comment?" A reporter asked. Videl and Gohan almost face-faulted. There were literally hundreds of reporters on the front lawn.

"Oh my…" Videl said in awe.

"I need to get you out of here." Gohan said, with a determined face. videl looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"How?! There are millions of reporters in front of us…you're not gonna pull a Vegeta on me Gohan!"

"No, I'm gonna do this." gohan said, picking her up and flying off.

"Are you crazy?! They're gonna print that in their papers! And show it on TV! 'This just in, Videl Satan is dating an alien. Possibly a cousin of Superman'." Videl stated sarcastically. Gohan laughed softly.

"You are so cute when you're mad." Gohan said, smirking slightly.

"Don't try flattery!" Videl said, blushing a deep red. "What are we gonna do?"

"Not we. Me." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

Down below… 

"Great, we got all the shots we need." Cruces, a photographer for the Orange Star Reporter, said. Suddenly all the cameras blew up and the notepads were burned. "Not again! This happens to me way too much." 

Back with Videl and Gohan… 

"What did you do?!" Videl demanded.

"Just a little trick Piccolo taught me." Gohan replied.

"Oh, that makes me feel SO much better. You getting tips from that green monstrosity!!" Videl sighed. Gohan's eyes darkened. Normally, he never got mad with anyone especially the love of his life. But whenever someone insulted his family or friends they would get burned, including the love of his life.

"What is your problem with Piccolo? Is it cause he's an alien? Coz I'm half alien and our baby is gonna have some of my blood you know. Unless you've been knocking boots with Sharpener again." Gohan said. Videl's eyes widened.

"Don't make me slap you Son Gohan."

"Oh, touchy subject?"

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE SHARPENER!!"

"OH REALLY?! AND I SUPPOSE YOU EYEBALL HIM BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY!"

"Don't get sarky with me dude."

"Oh, so now it's dude? What happened to 'don't make me slap you Son Gohan'?"

"SHUT UP! That is the last time I let you watch Chris Rock stand ups."

As if things couldn't get any worse, but of course every time I thought that it got even more worse. I didn't know what was worse. dealing with all the pregnant stuff or all the real life stuff that changes when you get pregnant. And I STILL didn't know what I wanted to do with the rest of my life!

To Be Continued…

Yah, yah. It's short and not funny but I'm lucky this chapter got written at all! Finals are murder. Anyhooing, look out for the next chapter!


	3. Gohan and Videl's First Sonogram

How Videl Survived Those Nine Months

**Chapter Two: Gohan and Videl's First Sonogram.**

A/N: It's been a long time, huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we escaped the Fourth Estate, Gohan and I sat down for a long talk about what we were going to do next. Of course, we couldn't talk to my father about it and Gohan's mother wouldn't stop crying. We tried Gohan's father, but that didn't go as we expected…

"So son, I hear you're having a kid! Congratulations!" Goku beamed.

"Thank you." Videl and Gohan said.

"Mr Son, we need some advice about baby stuff." Videl said. Goku's forehead creased in deep thought and then his face brightened.

"Never use re-usable nappies. I don't care how good they are for the environment, Chi-Chi made me clean them all the time." Goku said, cringing at the memory. Gohan sweat-dropped.

"That's not what she meant Dad. Videl's about three months pregnant and we need to know what we have to do next." Gohan said.

"Oh!" Goku said. "Now I understand. Well from what I can remember, we had to go to this doctor so that Chi-Chi could see what you looked like. The doctor put this gel on her tummy and then you came up on the TV screen."

"Oh! An appointment for a sonogram! How could I have been so stupid?!" Videl cried.

"Son…?" Goku asked.

"She's been like this all day." Gohan sighed. "Listen, let's go home. We need to make the appointment first."

"I know that! Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Gohan!" Videl yelled. Gohan looked at her, gob smacked.

"Um, sorry?" Gohan said.

"Better be." Videl said, scowling.

Um, hehe. I really didn't mean to yell at Gohan like that. In fact, I can't really remember why I did. Natalie said it was hormones, David said I was always like that anyway. Dumb blonde, what does he know?  Well, we made the doctor's appointment for the next week but I still had so many questions about pregnancy. So I asked the one person I knew that had been through it before…and wasn't crying hysterically 24/7…

"Hey Andie!" Videl said appearing on David and Andrea's doorstep. "Can I come in?"

"Actually hon, now's not really a good…" Andrea tried to say but Videl walked in anyway. "Sure. Be my guest."

"Andrea! Who's at the door?" A male voice called out.

"That's not David…are you having an affair?!" Videl cried. Andrea looked at her confused.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Andrea asked.

"Well, I did watch soap operas all day, I think it must've messed up my brain."

"Riiight…"

"So, who's here?" Videl asked. Before Andrea could answer, a middle aged woman walked in.

"Andrea, your father asked you a question."

"I'm sorry Okaasama." Andrea said humbly.

"I'm sorry too Mrs Takenouchi. I didn't know Andrea had guests." Videl said sheepishly.

"If you had let me explain…" Andrea mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Andrea, don't be so rude. I've never met any of your friends before, so introduce us!" Mrs Takenouchi said.

"Videl, this is my mom. Okaasama, this is Videl Satan." Andrea said.

"Wow! Andrea knows a celebrity! I'm surprised. I always thought her friends would be no better than her husband." Mrs Takenouchi said.

"Um, thank you. I think…" Videl said, secretly furious that one of her best friends was insulted.

"Kasami, who the hell are you talking to?!" A man yelled. Mrs Takenouchi rolled her eyes.

"One of Andrea's friends. Dear." She replied.

"She has friends?" The man called back. Andrea sweat-dropped.

"Maybe I'd better go." Videl said.

"Yeah, I think I'll come with you." Andrea said, grabbing her jacket.

"Oh honey, don't go." Satoshi, Andrea's father, said.

"I'm leaving before I get even more embarrassed Satoshi!" Andrea yelled and left with Videl.

"They're your parents?" Videl asked, and then quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I ask myself the same thing everyday." Andrea sighed. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I'm kind of worried about this sonogram I'm having. What if something's wrong with the baby? Or, what if I'm having twins?" Videl said. Andrea smiled sympathetically.

"Well hon, the only thing I can tell you is until this baby is eighteen years old people will be telling you how to raise it. How to take care of it and stuff like that. You have to follow what you think is right. After all, you don't get maternal instincts just so they can sit there and do nothing right?" Andrea said.

"Oh." Videl replied.

"Just don't worry too much and everything will be fine."

I only wished that were true! What I didn't know at the time was, Gohan was just as worried as I was. Instead of asking someone who was understanding and sympathetic he asked Nicholas, world-renowned joker, and David, world-renowned jackass. I almost felt sorry for him…

"How was Andie when she was pregnant?" Gohan asked. David's brow creased in deep thought.

"Freakin hungry." David replied. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she vomited a lot. Um, she ate really disgusting things and at one point she couldn't have me in the same room otherwise she'd get pissed off. She said I stunk and I asked what of, she just yelled."

"And Andie's a very nice person usually. Imagine that but ten times worse when it comes to Videl." Nicholas said.

"Are you serious?" Gohan asked. They both nodded.

"Ooh, and starting next month until she's about seven months she'll want to jump your bones." David said.

"Huh?"

"I'm just gonna let that one sink in."

"…"

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell him?" Nicholas asked.

"Wait for it…"

"…"

"He's denser than I thought." David laughed.

"Ohhh I get it now." Gohan said, and then blushed furiously.

"There we go." David said.

"Prepare for mood swings Son. Ooh, and in the middle of the night demands for fattening food snacks that have no nutritional value." Nicholas pointed out.

"Wow. I've got my work cut out for me." Gohan gulped.

"Well you should've thought about that before you got her pregnant." David said.

"Hey, don't be so harsh on him. He's got enough on his plate as it is." Natalie said, walking into the room.

"Don't tell us what we can and can't say to him." David said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I will. You're in my house, and I can tell you whatever the hell I want." She replied, also sticking out her tongue.

"I, of course, don't have to worry about kids. I still have these two raise." Nicholas sighed. Gohan sighed.

"Gohan, you have nothing to worry about. It's not like you haven't done this sort of thing before. Remember how you helped your mom when she was pregnant?" Natalie pointed out. Gohan's face brightened and then darkened again.

"I'm gonna die!" Gohan whimpered.

"Nat! You're better at this than us!" David grinned.

"I wasn't trying to be a wind up merchant." Natalie sighed. "Gohan, you have the support of your family, friends and most importantly your wife. Don't listen to these bozos. You really need to think about Videl right now, she's got a person living inside her. She has a reason to be moody, I mean how would you feel if you were carrying a quarter-Saiyan baby in your stomach."

"I guess I'd feel…really hungry." Gohan said. Natalie face-faulted.

The doctor's appointment came faster than both Gohan and I had expected. At the time, I didn't know what the guys had told him but he was being very protective. It was kind of sweet but at some points, it drove me up the wall…

"Gohan, I think you can drive a little faster. Everyone behind us is getting annoyed." Videl said.

"Let them get annoyed. I don't want anything to happen to you and if I have to drive slowly to ensure that then so be it." Gohan said. "Ah, here we are."

"Finally." Videl sighed. Gohan zipped out of the car and held the door open for Videl. "You don't have to do that just yet sweetie."

"Yes I do. It's my responsibility." Gohan said. Videl just laughed. They walked into the doctor's surgery and sat down in the waiting room. Gohan twiddled his fingers nervously, over and over with Super Saiyan speed. Videl sweat-dropped as the receptionist looked on amazed.

"Um, he's just a little nervous." Videl said, stepping on Gohan's foot. Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head, and he turned to his wife with a hurt face.

"Ms Videl, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist said. Gohan zipped into the office to inspect the surroundings. He came back out with a pale face. Unfortunately for Videl, he had inherited his father's fear of needles. Videl sighed.

"It's okay Gohan. I'm sure I won't need a shot." Videl said, pushing her way through. The doctor emerged from another office with a big grin on his face and a cigarette in his mouth. Gohan's ears went red. "Oh lord…"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! SHE'S PREGNANT AND YOUR MAKING NOXIOUS FUMES?!?!" Gohan yelled, taking the cigarette and throwing it into the next district. The doctor blinked in surprise. "GET IT TOGETHER!"

"Sorry man, I forgot to throw it away." The doctor said nervously. Gohan narrowed his eyes and sat in the back of the room.

"I apologise for my husband Dr Lee." Videl said humbly. "I'm here for my sonogram."

"Of course my dear, now if you'd just put this gown on…" Dr Lee said.

"NANI?! WHAT KIND OF SICK DOCTOR'S SURGERY IS THIS?!?!" Videl yelled.

"P-p-p-p-please Miss Videl, it's standard procedure!" Dr Lee said. Videl calmed down and went to get changed. Dr Lee sighed. "Geez, I can see why you two got married." Gohan looked at him puzzled. Videl came back out and lay down on the table as the doctor set up the equipment.

"Is this going to hurt?" Videl asked.

"Ah, a first time mother. No it shouldn't. The gel may be a little cold though." Dr Lee said, as he applied the gel. Videl shivered a little. "There we go. Now I'll just put this here and…there we go. There's your baby."

"Oh…" Videl said, her eyes welling up with tears. Gohan looked at the screen in deep thought.

"The picture's a little blurry, isn't it?" Gohan asked. Before the doctor could answer, Gohan was behind the machine.

"Hey, be careful with that! It's expensive equipment!" Dr Lee protested. But, much to Videl and Dr Lee's surprise, Gohan had indeed fixed the picture of the sonogram. It was as clear as crystal.

"There we go." Gohan grinned.

"But…that's impossible!!" Dr Lee said. Videl just let out a big whooping laugh.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. He does this kind of stuff all the time!" Videl cried.

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, defying the laws of physics and nature."

"I do not!"

"Oh come on Gohan! You shoot fire out of your hands, you can fly and you can lift skyscrapers above your head!"

"I think you're exaggerating a little. I've never tried to lift a skyscraper!" Gohan said. He looked over to the doctor, who looked very petrified. "We're gonna have to get a new doctor." Gohan sighed.

Of course, we never heard the end of it from David. He thought our predicament was the funniest thing in the world! I sometimes felt that he lived to torture us.

"I don't live to torture you Vid, it's just that you guys are fun to laugh at." David explained.

"And you say I lack tact." Andrea muttered.

"Hey Gohan, I can't see what I'm cooking. The steam's smothering my glasses, do you think you could just clear the smoke away for me?" Nicholas asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"Haha, very funny." Gohan said.

"And the fact that I was serious and have no idea what you're talking about leaves me very confused." Nicholas said. Gohan walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Nick. David's been getting on my nerves." Gohan said. Nicholas waited until Gohan was out of earshot before he laughed hysterically.

"Oh, I am that damn good." Nicholas said, bowing humbly. "Did you see the look on his face? I almost felt sorry for him…he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Yep." David said.

"Whatever you do Gohan, don't damage his face. it's too pretty to get mauled!" Natalie called out.

"Geez, thanks babe." Nicholas muttered as he made a hasty retreat, with Gohan not far behind.

"Eurgh, I feel so fat." Videl sighed. "You're so lucky you can't go through this stuff Nat."

"Yeah…I'm real lucky." Natalie said, looking downwards. David and Andrea exchanged glances. Videl just realised what she said.

"Oh Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Ooh, I'm vibrating. Gotta go." Natalie said. The others looked at her shocked. "I have a beeper."

"Ohh…"

"Say, what exactly do you work as? You've never told us!" David demanded.

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Nick or my family."

"Why not?"

"Because I can read your thoughts and I know what you'd think if I told you." Natalie replied, grabbing her jacket.

"If it involves poles Nat, I'll kill you." David said.

"Eeeeeew!! Nothing like that sicko." Natalie said, leaving. There was a brief silence.

"I feel like chocolate pudding." Videl said.

"You want some?" David asked.

"No, I mean I literally feel like pudding."

"Oh lord, a mood swing." David sighed. "GOHAN!!"

"What?! What is it!??!" Gohan said, running into the room dragging Nicholas on the floor.

"Videl's having a mood swing!" David said.

"Oh is that all?" Gohan asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME SON GOHAN?! I AM CARRYING YOUR CHILD BUSTER SO YOU COULD SHOW A LITTLE APPRECIATION!!" Videl yelled.

"Woah." Everyone else said.

"I so promise not to make fun of you anymore. You've got your work cut out for you man."

"Really Nick?"

"Nah, I'm kidding."

As you can tell, I felt like I was living in a sitcom and someone was orchestrating my life to entertain their audience. Through all the fuss I had totally forgotten that our high school reunion was next month. The last thing I needed was Josh Harris and Gohan getting into a fight…

To Be Continued…

I know, it's a short chapter. Next one should be a laugh though…if I can get it done! ^_^()


	4. High School Reunion

How Videl Survived Those Nine Months

**Chapter Three: High School Reunion**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt fat. I felt hungry. I felt like killing every male within a five-mile radius of me. I felt like doing…something to Gohan, which can't really be mentioned here. And this was before I put on my dress for the reunion.

"I can't wear this dress! It makes me look fat!" Videl whined.

"Of course it does. You're five months pregnant." Goten said innocently. Gohan casually picked his brother up by his collar and tossed him out the door.

"Don't worry, he's gone." Gohan said, silently breathing a sigh of relief as his wife calmed down. "You look beautiful."

"But everyone will be able to see that I'm pregnant." Videl said.

"What's wrong with that? It's one of the most beautiful and natural things in the world. I'll be beaming with pride when we walk into that room." Gohan said. He was expecting his wife to appreciate what he said, but it did not turn out that way.

"Why? So you can gloat to Josh Harris that you knocked me up successfully?" Videl asked. Gohan blushed.

"Of course not!" Gohan said.

"Mmm hmm. Pass me those tennis shoes."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know anything about fashion and even I know that they don't go with dresses."

"You really want me to slip and fall while my tremendous weight crushes a pair of stilettos?"

"Posh Spice didn't crush her stilettos…"

"Posh Spice is rich and can afford steady stilettos. I'll wear whatever I want to okay? You just get dressed."

"I am dressed." Gohan said. He was wearing a blue shirt and some smart trousers, with a black jacket.

"Ooooh, I am so impressed. The baby knows how to dress himself." Videl said mockingly.

"What's wrong with you?" Gohan asked. Videl burst into tears.

"Ohh, I am so sorry honeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Videl wailed as she collapsed in Gohan's arms.

**Oh my god, she's totally psycho! Next thing you know, she's gonna be talking to herself in a rocking chair with a wig on!**

Despite Gohan's horrible reference to Psycho, we got through the stages of getting ready and left the house to leave for Orange Star High. We weren't the only ones having problems though…

"What do you mean you're not going?!" David yelled into the phone.

"Hon, shh! I just got Claudia down to sleep!" Andrea said, walking into the living room. "Who are you talking to?"

"Natalie. She says she's not going. Apparently her and Nick got into a little tiff."

"It's not a little tiff David! He's being a jerk!" Natalie said.

"Hold on…" David said, clicking some buttons on the telephone. "Hi Nick, it's Dave. And Nat's on the other line as well."

"You jackass! How could you put on the three way calling?!" Natalie yelled.

"Oh great, little red went crying to her big brother David!" Nicholas said sarcastically. "What is he going to do? Yell me into submission?"

"I did not go crying to anyone you little son of a…" Natalie said.

"Woah, hold on before you say something you regret…what do you mean yell at you? I could take you on stretch!" David yelled.

"David!" Andrea said. David laughed sheepishly.

"Why are the two of you not talking?" David asked.

"Because HE is an insensitive bastard!" Natalie said.

"Because SHE is being an immature little brat!" Nicholas replied.

"Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?" David asked.

"Ask him/her!" They both said.

"Oy vey…" David sighed. "Look, if you aren't going to come together then just come! It's not going to be the same without you guys."

"Are you really going to miss HIS second hand jokes Dave?" Natalie asked.

"What?!" Nicholas said.

"It's true! You are reincarnation of Ron Stoppable!" Natalie said.

"I always thought I was Ron Stoppable." David said. "Remember, you were Kim and I was Ron cos we looked like 'em. Gohan was Wade, Videl was Shego, Andrea was that hot senior chick and Nicholas was that Mankey dude."

"Oh yeah…" Natalie remembered. "Okay then, a reincarnated version of Chandler Bing!! How's that?"

"Better." David replied.

"Uh! So not!" Nicholas retorted.

"So so!" Natalie shot back.

"You are such a self involved…"

"Me?! What about you? You spend at least two hours a day on your…"

"At least I don't obsess over certain blonde haired…"

"That's what this is all about! You are such a possessive…"

"Over what? Shrimpy little…"

"Shrimpy? You've got to be kidding me! He kicked enough…"

"Maybe he did! But he's not the one who puts up with you!"

"HE'S FICTIONAL OATMEAL FOR BRAINS!!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE TELLING YOURSELF THAT NOT ME!!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T DROOL OVER THAT LITTLE WHORE FROM…"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"UH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I'M COMING COS OF DAVID BUT OTHERWISE I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!! AND MY HAIR IS AUBURN NOT RED KETTLE HEAD!!" Natalie hung up. After a beat, so did Nicholas.

"What the hell was that about?" David asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Part one of the trilogy was on TV last night." Andrea said.

"Ohh…Nick can get so jealous sometimes." David said shaking his head. "He really needs to get over that."

"Can you blame him though? They're not married yet and we all are. Even Videl and Gohan are going to be parents. I think he feels left out." Andrea said.

"They'll sort it out." David said. After a pause he added, "So, do you…"

"Honey, every heterosexual female does. It's nothing personal." Andrea said.

"I can live with that then."

Orange Star High…

"I can't go in there Gohan. Everyone will be staring at me!" Videl said.

"They won't be staring at you honey." Gohan reassured.

"He's right. They'll be looking at Nick's receding hairline, so you don't have to worry." Natalie sneered. Nicholas touched the top of his head without knowing.

"Can you please behave in a civilised manner for once in your lives?!" Videl shrieked.

"Yes ma'am." They both uttered.

"Can we go in now? I bought this new dress and I want to show it off." Andrea said, grabbing her husband's hand and walking into the gym. There was a banner welcoming them back and the gym itself was decorated exactly the way it was the day of the senior prom. Everyone else was already mingling.

"See? No one is staring at you honey." Gohan said.

"I know, it's like they're all avoiding eye contact with me…" Videl sighed. Gohan wanted to rip his hair out but just smiled. "Ooh look. Here comes Sharpener and Ashley."

"As in together?" Gohan asked.

"They got together at our wedding Gohan! Get with the program!" Videl said. Gohan sighed. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Videl. Son." Sharpener said.

"Sharpener."

"Ashley."

"Videl. Gohan!" There was a brief silence.

"So, you're pregnant huh? Congrats Son. Didn't think you had it in you!" Sharpener chuckled.

"Oh you asked for it." Gohan said.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile…

"I mean, is that too much to ask for?" Nicholas said.

"Course not man." David replied. "Just give her time."

"It's not about that. I mean, look at her. She acts as if she doesn't care that we're at odds with each other. There she goes, dancing with Owen." Nicholas seethed.

"Nick, calm down before you do something you regret." David said.

"OW!! DAMMIT!!" 

"Wow, Videl sucker punched Sharpener. How cool!" David laughed. He looked around and Nicholas was gone. "Shit."

"Hey, Owen. Why are you dancing with my girl?" Nicholas demanded. Owen sweat-dropped.

"Nick, I'm dancing with her because she's my friend. All of us were in the same band for three years." Owen replied.

"Getting awfully close for a friend, aren't you?" Nicholas asked. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Baka, he's already here with someone." Natalie said, pointing to a very pretty girl. Nicholas blushed with embarrassment and left them.

"What's up with him?" Owen asked.

"You know Nick, possessive." Natalie replied.

"That's only because he loves you so much."

"The feeling is mutual you know."

"When's the last time you told him that?" Owen asked. Natalie remained silent.

Elsewhere…

"I can't believe you did that Videl! I was insulting Son, not you!" Sharpener said, clutching his nose.

"Isn't it obvious? She's jealous that I got to marry you and she's stuck with the geek." Ashley said.

"The geek with the nice butt!" A random person shouted out. Gohan blushed furiously.

"Well I've been complemented on it many times but I wouldn't say it was…" Gohan stammered nervously.

"Gohan! Ms Bennington over here just insulted me. AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!" Videl shrieked. Gohan started to sweat nervously. Even though he was a brave warrior he was scared to death of verbal confrontation, especially girls, as he tended to lose his temper and make them cry. Well, there was only one incident but Gohan made a general maxim for himself. "WELL?!" Videl demanded.

"Ashley, Videl punched Sharpener because…" Gohan said, in a calm tone. He took a deep breath and continued. "Quite frankly, he's an arrogant asshole and needed someone to put him in his place. As for being jealous, Videl could have found someone a million times better than me but I'm lucky that I found her. And I make sure she knows how I feel everyday. I bet Mr Peroxide Head over here hasn't even told you once how he feels. So next time you insult my wife, don't think I'll hold back on you just because you're a woman." Gohan finished. He felt a twinge of guilt as Ashley's eyes welled up with guilt but that soon disappeared when he saw the grateful smile on his wife's face. There was silence throughout the gym until someone broke the silence.

"Hey…Gohan cursed man!" A random guy said, as everyone continued to discuss how lucky Videl was, what an idiot Sharpener was and that Gohan cursing meant that the apocalypse was near. 

I know, aren't I so lucky? I didn't think it was possible but I fell more and more in love with Gohan as this pregnancy went on. After that night, he was tending to my every need. No matter what time or how small. He was like my own personal superhero. But I felt sorry for our new doctor, Dr Steppenwolf, because Gohan would not stop calling her every time I felt discomfort.

"What do you mean I'm overreacting?! She's breathing irregularly!" Gohan yelled.

"Um Gohan?" Videl tried to say.

"Not now honey…yes I am sure!! Of course I've asked her what's wrong! I'm not an idiot."

"Gohan…"

"Hold on Doc. What is it Videl?" Gohan asked.

"My breathing is irregular because I just drank a whole gallon of water in one go."

"…Oh. Sorry doc." Gohan said sheepishly. "Geez, Videl. Where's it all going?"

"Where do you think."

"Ohh…right! Hehehe…" Gohan laughed. The doorbell rang. "Ahem, I'll get that!"

"Who is it?" Videl asked.

"Um, it's your father. I think…" Gohan replied. Videl raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean…oh my…" Videl said, as she laid eyes on her father. He was dressed in a leather outfit, with his hair dyed bleach blonde and a motorcycle helmet in one hand. "Dad?"

"Videl! What's up girl?!" Mr Satan said, in a ridiculous voice. Gohan laughed nervously. "I was just cruising around the block and thought I pop in on my favourite daughter."

"Sir, she's your only daughter." Gohan pointed out.

"You never know! Hehe." He replied, nudging Gohan in the ribs. Videl looked at her father like he had two heads. "Can I use your bathroom? I just had a burrito and…"

"Yeah! Sure! Just go!" Videl shrieked. Mr Satan smiled gratefully and ran upstairs. "The hell?!?!"

"Don't worry Videl. He's behaving perfectly natural for someone his age." Gohan replied. 

"Did you see the same person I did Gohan?! He was like a mix of James Dean, Eminem and a pro wrestler!"

"Well technically, he is…"

"I don't want technically Gohan!" 

"Honey, he's just going through a midlife crisis! Probably because his little girl is having a little girl of her own." Gohan said. Videl folded her arms.

"It doesn't give him the excuse to act like a buffoon!"

"Well technically, it does…"

"What did I say about technically Gohan?!?!"

"Sorry."

"I'm bored!" Videl announced. "And I'm extremely emotional!"

"Not to mention extremely horny."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

"I need something to do." Videl pondered. "Ooh, Nick and Nat aren't speaking to each other! I can fix that!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. They usually sort these things out on their own."

"If they had your attitude then I'd be married to Sharpener instead of you." Videl pointed out.

"Why always Sharpener? I mean, did you not have any other boyfriends?" Gohan asked annoyed. Videl picked up the phone and dialled. "Fine. Don't listen to me. You're just unleashing horror on yourself."

And so it began. I kept hounding Nicholas and Natalie all the way through my second trimester. Neither of them would let up on what was wrong. All I knew was Natalie had said something, it upset Nicholas and now they weren't talking. As I grew larger, I hounded them even more. Which, with hindsight, was a bad idea as it made them angrier at each other. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that so let's fast forward onto the interesting part. My last month of pregnancy.

To Be Continued…

I know I'm taking a shortcut, but this needs to be interesting! So I'm skipping to the funnies okay? Watch this space!


	5. “Now I know why curiosity killed the cat...

How Videl Survived Those Nine Months

Chapter Four: "Now I know why curiosity killed the cat. It must've died from embarrassment."

A/N: It's the last chapter folks. I've had major writer's block with this chapter so don't expect anything spectacular. There's a better story (and definitely the last ever) that I'll probably be cranking out during the summer, since I finish college and will have nothing better to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_It was the last month of my pregnancy and everyone was feeling the strain. I had asked Natalie to move into our house, she was experienced enough from helping her older brothers with their kids…that and Gohan needed someone to help me from going bonkers, and Andrea and David were too busy with Claudia. It was June and it was very hot, I of course was feeling the heat a lot more than everyone else._**

"Gohan! Could you turn up the air conditioning? It's boiling in here!" Videl called out.

"Honey, it's as high as they go." Gohan replied.

"Well then turn on another one." Videl said. "I don't want our baby to come out dehydrated."

"Geez, that's the fifth air conditioner!" Gohan said. "I'd better go and put another sweater on."

"Hey Gohan, you've got to see this!" Natalie called out. Gohan ran into the kitchen.

"What is it?! Is everything okay?!" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, chill. I didn't mean that to be a pun." Natalie laughed sheepishly. She turned on the tap and when the water came out it froze. "Lookit, just like in Tom and Jerry!"

"You are such a child." Gohan said, shaking his head. "I wonder what would happened if I sneezed…"

"Ha! See, you're a child too!" Natalie laughed. "I'd better go and see if Videl wants anything." Natalie walked into the living room and sat down with Videl.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Natalie asked.

"I wish that my daughter would have the courtesy to come out of me so I can walk properly again. And I wish Candi would dump Michael." Videl replied. "I never realised soaps could get so addictive."

"He sure is a cutie though." Natalie grinned.

"Speaking of cuties, what's up between you and Nicholas?" Videl asked.

"Nothing. And I hope it stays that way." Natalie replied. "He's such a butthole."

"Maybe so. What exactly happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure you even remember what happened?"

"Of course I do! I commented on how cute Legolas is when Lord of The Rings was on TV and he totally flipped." Natalie said. "Then he had the audacity to say that I liked Legolas more than him, which is so ridiculous cos it's not true and then he went and…you tricked me!"

"Damn, busted."

"Vid! If I don't wanna talk about it then I don't wanna talk about it!" Natalie sighed. "I don't want to worry over it because it's totally over between us anyhow. I saw him and his new girlfriend the other day."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Videl said.

"His loss." Natalie replied. "Anyways, enough about me. I think this little one has given you a sense of sneakiness." Videl laughed.

"Um, guys." Gohan said. The girls turned around to look at him and saw that he had a long frozen booger sticking out from his face.

"You sneezed!" Natalie giggled.

"Now I know why curiosity killed the cat. It must've died from embarrassment." Gohan sighed as the two girls collapsed in laughter.

_Later that night…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Videl shrieked. Gohan woke up with such a scare that he jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ow…" Gohan winced, tears of pain coming from his eyes. "What is it Videl?"

"I think it's time."

"But you're after midnight snack isn't for another hour."

"Not that time baka! I mean, TIME!"

"Oh. OH!" Gohan rushed out of bed and got Videl's overnight bag and her other things ready. He proceeded to get dressed and ran out of the house. Videl heard the car start and leave the driveway. Videl sighed.

"I thought this might happen." Videl said. "NAT!" Natalie came running in. "I need you to take me to the hospital."

"What happened to Gohan?" Natalie said, helping Videl up.

"Don't worry, we'll see him there." Videl replied. Natalie did a knock off Son Look™. "Don't do that look, it looks really creepy on you."

_Meanwhile…_

"Don't worry honey! We'll be at the hospital in no time." Gohan yelled as he sped down the motorway. Loud sirens and blue flashing lights surrounded Gohan. "Great, it's the cops. I can't stop now! My wife is in labour!" Gohan stepped on the accelerator and zoomed away with the police hot on his trail.

_Elsewhere…_

"Okay, I called Nick and he's going to take us to the hospital." Videl said.

"What?! I can take you, I can drive you know." Natalie said.

"No offence, but I don't want you driving. It's a very intense time and I'm afraid that you may get into an accident."

"So much for no offence." Natalie sighed. 

"Thanks Nat."

"Yeah, yeah. So when is Mr Overbearing Forehead getting here?"

"He's here." Nicholas said. "I've called Dave and Andie and Gohan's family. I couldn't reach your dad Videl but everyone else is going to be at the hospital."

"Okay, let's deliver this baby!" Videl yelled as the three of them climbed in the car.

_In the meantime…_

"Sir! Please pull over!!" A policeman yelled.

"NOT UNTIL I GET MY WIFE TO THE HOSPITAL!!" Gohan yelled back.

"Sir, there is no one else in the car!"

"NANI?!!" Gohan yelled as he turned the car around and sped back the way he came.

"Uh, boys? If anyone asks, this never happened." The Chief said, the other officers nodded.

"I'M COMING VIDEL!!" Gohan yelled as he sped back. On his way back, he spotted Nicholas's car and saw that Videl was inside. "Crap, she's gonna kill me." He followed the car to the hospital.

_In Nick's car…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Videl shrieked.

"Another contraction?" Nicholas asked.

"No, I just felt like yelling." Videl replied sarcastically. There was an eerie silence. "Oh for the love of Pete, would you two please just talk to each other?"

"No." They both replied.

"Oy…"

"Okay, we're at the hospital. Natalie, go and get Videl checked in." Nicholas said.

"Ja volt mein commandant." Natalie said, as she took Videl out of the car.

"WAIT!! I'M HERE!" Gohan yelled as he sped up to them (don't worry, on foot). "Videl, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, I figured you'd do that." Videl replied. Gohan blushed in embarrassment.

"Aww, don't worry about it Gohan. Just shows that you're a caring person. Unlike some people." Natalie said. Nicholas scowled.

"You still fighting?" Gohan asked.

"HI! WOMAN IN LABOUR HERE!" Videl yelled and Gohan picked her up and rushed her into the maternity ward.

"Her water broke!" Gohan said. A nurse led them to a room. Videl got into a dressing gown and Dr Steppenwolf came into the room.

"It's about bloody time!" Videl yelled. The doctor sighed.

"Mrs Son, we have to wait until you are dilated enough to go into the delivery room. But I don't think it will take that long. Let me just check…" Dr Steppenwolf said, as she lifted her dressing gown.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gohan yelled. "You don't need to go down there." The doctor just looked at him blankly.

"Will someone please explain to him what's going on?!"

_Two hours later…_

"She's been dilating for a long time." Gohan said. The others (including the Sons, David, Andrea, Piccolo, Krillin's family and the Briefs) shook their heads.

"Why are we here woman?" Vegeta asked his wife. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"We are here because Gohan's daughter is about to enter the world baka." Bulma replied.

"At this rate, the comet that'll eventually destroy this planet will come before she will." Vegeta snickered. Everyone looked at him blankly, except Goku and Goten who looked rather worried.

"What comet?" Goku asked. "Because if I need to destroy it or anything, I can't dig like those guys in Armageddon." Goten nodded in agreement. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Um, sir?" A nurse called Gohan. He stood up.

"Is everything okay?" Gohan asked worried.

"There's a bit of an emergency." The nurse said, as Gohan followed her into the room. Gohan's jaw dropped at what he saw. Dr Steppenwolf was on the floor, unconscious.

"Videl!"

"It wasn't my fault! I was in so much pain I kinda punched the air, but it hit her face instead!" Videl said, defending herself. "You need to get me another doctor!"

"Are there any other doctors nurse?" Gohan asked. The nurse shook her head. "Well, can't you do it?"

"Well yes, but I'm gonna need help!" The nurse said.

"I'll do it!" Gohan said, putting on some gloves. He lifted up Videl's gown and promptly fainted.

"For goodness sakes is there no one capable of helping me?!?!" Videl yelled, and proceeded to scream as another contraction set in. everyone came running into the room. "Oy, this is going to be a long day."

"Okay, who knows how to deliver a baby?" The nurse said. Goku put up his hand. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?! I couldn't get Chi-Chi to the hospital in time when Gohan was being born!" Goku said, defensively.

"Okay…" The nurse said. "Miss Campbell, you're a trainee here so you can help too." All of Gohan's motley crew were slack-jawed and bug-eyed.

"I don't think I can take anymore surprises today." Videl moaned.

"You're training to be a nurse? Is that where you've been working all this time?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, and actually I'm studying to be a doctor." Natalie said.

"Um, honey, doesn't being a doctor require being smart?" David asked. "I don't mean to offend you but you're hardly a scholar sweetie."

"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell anybody." Natalie replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Videl yelled.

"Would you check out the lungs on Videl?" Trunks said, impressed.

"Everyone, except you two, outside!" The nurse yelled. Everyone quickly left the room.

"Who's gonna wake up Gohan?" Goku asked.

_An hour later…_

"Okay, she's dilated enough. It's time to get this kid out." The nurse said.

"Okay, I need you to push Videl." Goku said. Gohan, who had finally regained consciousness, was holding Videl's hand.

"Okay, okay!" Videl said, as she proceeded to push.

"Again Videl. 1,2,3 push." Goku said.

"AAAH!" Videl yelled.

"Okay, we're gonna try this again." Goku said.

"Oh no we're not!! I can't push anymore!" Videl yelled. "Can't you just like lubricate her and pop her out?!"

"That's similar to what we're doing now Vid." Natalie said.

"DON'T PATRONISE ME!!" Videl yelled.

"No patronising dammit!" Gohan said.

"Gohan, I know emotions are high but that's no reason to curse son." Goku said. "Now come on Videl, push!" Videl screamed in agony as she pushed again.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, who wants to take bets on what the kid's going to be?" Piccolo asked.

"Piccolo!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What?"

"We already know it's going to be a girl." David said. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Videl said."

"You need to learn to be more subtle." Andrea whispered in his ear. Everyone else was still confused. Videl screamed again.

"I'll bet it's going to be a girl." Vegeta said.

"Okay, anyone for a boy?" Piccolo asked. "No? Okay, then I'll go in on a boy."

"Why'd you think it's gonna be a girl Dad? Is it because of what David said?" Trunks asked.

"No, because I know that Kakarrot's spawn is never gonna be able to produce a boy. It's against his genetic make up as a prissy boy."

"What did you say about my son?!" Chi-Chi asked, walloping Vegeta with her fist.

"KAKARROT! COME IN HERE AND CONTROL YOUR WENCH!"

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE VEGETA!" Goku replied.

_Back to the Delivery Room…_

"One final push!" The nurse said.

"Dende help you if you're lying!" Videl said as she pushed. A small voice was heard crying. The nurse took the baby and held it up.

"It's a girl!" The nurse said happily.

"Yeah, we know." The happy parents replied. The nurse just sweat-dropped. The nurse took the baby and did the usual procedure. After, she handed the baby girl to Videl.

"She's so beautiful." Videl gushed.

"Just like her mother." Gohan smiled.

"Forget that, she has fabulous energy." Goku grinned. 

_Later on…_

"She's co cute!" Various voices gushed.

"Y'know, she looks a little bit like Chi-Chi." Goku said, observing her very carefully.

"Here you go Videl, some _pan_. I couldn't get anything else except coffee. And that's totally not good for you right now." Natalie said, handing her some bread with butter on it.

"Pan…I like the sound of that." Videl said. "You like that name? Pan?" The baby looked up at Videl whenever she said Pan. "That's your name then."

"She is aware that's Spanish for bread right?" David whispered.

"Leave it Finch, I think it's a cute name." Nicholas whispered back.

"Pay up Namek." Vegeta said, as Piccolo handed him a fistful of cash.

"Son Pan." Gohan said, proudly as he picked up his daughter. "I promise that I will always love you, protect you and be the best father I can be. Just like my dad." He whispered in her ear. Only Piccolo was able to hear what he said, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about? You just lost a whole load of money." Vegeta snickered.

"There are more important things than money." Piccolo said.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. Outside." Nicholas said to Natalie.

"No wa-"

"Please."

"Oh alright." She said, as they went to talk outside.

"I wonder what's up with them." David asked.

"I don't know." Videl said. "But I'm too tired to get up, could someone go and eavesdrop for me?"

"Already on it Videl." Trunks said, as he and Goten stood near the door. "They're whispering. I can't hear much."

"Ooh, she's crying." Goten said. "She's gonna slug him man."

"Wait, no slugging. There's silence. He's laughing!"

"And she is too."

"Okay, I think they're hugging now."

"That's enough!" Videl said. "Get away from the door before they catch you."

"I don't think they're coming back inside." Trunks snickered.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a picture! Everyone gather around!" Krillin said. Everyone did as he said, with everyone smiling except Piccolo and Vegeta (of course). "Cheese!" The flash went off and Pan started to cry. "Oops."

The End

Yes, pretty anti-climactic but you all knew how it was gonna end anyhow! :P And if you're wondering what happened between Nicholas and Natalie, sorry but you're not gonna find out. I'll leave you to make your own conclusions.


End file.
